What the Lady Loves
by Peladon
Summary: Avon makes another attempt to rid the universe of Servalan


Characters and universe belong to whoever the law says they do, where thats not me I'm content. For fun - no profit.

It was a dark and stormy night, which made a change from snow or desert hot as far as Avon was concerned, but it somewhat disconcerted the planets residents who had been used to a climate controlled paradise.

The loss of climate control on such a strategically important world probably explained why Servalan had ventured from her headquarters and out to face, if not the populace, then at least the local government. From Avon's perspective this is a double-edged sword in that it offered the chance to remove a threat to his own continued existence with minimal risk of sudden death, but caused him to risk the said sudden death because of Orac's insistence that he couldn't pass up so promising an opportunity. But then what did it matter, because if he'd been willing to pass it up Dayna almost certainly wouldn't, and it could only be a matter of time before Villa or Tarrant lets slip the news of Servalan's presence here.

So him making some attempt to shake Servalan's unfortunate hold on life seemed inevitable, though why all Orac had come up with this route to her destruction was beyond human comprehension. But then, as he regularly pointed out, it was a mistake to equate Orac with humanity. Privately Avon was of the opinion that the little computer had been trawling Earth's vid files again; because it seemed unlikely that Ensor had ever been interested in chocolate.

Speaking of which the damn stuff was getting too warm for his comfort, and he had no desire top find his pristine black smeared with coconut crème or some other similar concoction. Time to make a move then.

He had teleported to a spot with an unobstructed view of the tasteless pseudo-luxury that was the capital's premier hotel. At least he could be sure that she would be here, Servalan would not think of staying anywhere else. But for the moment she was somewhere else, which, while good for him, probably spelt death for someone. Not his problem, he had long ago given up any egocentric responsibility for the actions of the rest of the universe's inhabitants. They knew Servalan as well as he did, well nearly, therefore he couldn't be held accountable for their succumbing to her more disastrously destructive tendencies.

The melting coffee creams were his problem however, and the growing warmth of the packet in his pocket told him time was running out if he intended to avoid returning to the ship a sticky mess. Pity about the MSD, but Orac insisted he couldn't teleport to her room so it manual from here on in.

With a sigh he checked his detectors, set the jamming signal and began his sprint across the rooftops, keeping low to avoid prying eyes. The scramble over the parapet and down the fire escape was a bore, but Orac said it was the safest way in, and the security over ride made short work of the window lock. He was in the room barely two heart thumping minutes after leaving his vantage point.

With a sigh if relief he drew the red flower from within his jacket and tossed it down onto the oversized bed, setting the now definitely warm box of confectionary beside it. He pulled the little card from his glove and tossed it on top of the box, narrowing his eyes as he watched it flutter down and settle on the lid and wondered, not for the first time, why Orac thought that to be so important. The he turned around and retraced his steps.

Away from Liberator this whole plan seemed to make even less sense, if it hadn't been a computer he might almost think that Orac was joking. As he stared back at the open window, the curtains blowing into the night, he might even have wondered if it were something more than a joke.

Avon shrugged as he cast one last look at the box lying on the pillow, even if the carefully concocted poison didn't get her then the sugar rush might save someone's life. With a suitably sardonic grin at the thought of Servalan full of soft centres he sprinted back across the roof, over the parapet and slid back into his hiding place, with one last look in the direction of Servalan's window he raised his bracelet to his mouth.

"Teleport."

As he disappeared the snow began to fall.


End file.
